


angkasa

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: w a r n a [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ia mendongak dan menatap langit biru.





	angkasa

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


> **[biru]**

 

            “Err.. dia dibunuh oleh seorang pramugara?”

            John menendang kerikil. Sherlock menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak ada kerutan di dahinya, tapi jelas otaknya sedang berpikir keras.  Kelihatannya dari sorot matanya. Seolah terfokus pada hal yang tidak nampak.

            “Ya,” sahutnya pendek. John mengangkat alis, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Hal yang tidak biasa, mengingat Sherlock sangat suka bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana ia memecahkan kasus. Ia sangat suka membuat John terdiam berkali-kali karena mencoba menyela. Dan hanya kepada John, karena cuma dia yang mau mendengarkan.

            Kali ini berbeda. John mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit. Langit yang tadinya berwarna abu-abu kini mulai diwarnai dengan palet kebiruan. “O—ke.”

            Sherlock tetap melangkah, sampai telinganya mendengar ada sedikit titik kekecewaan dalam suara John. Ia melirik ke samping. John menggumamkan sebuah nada —yang Sherlock kenali, sebagai lagu ciptaannya— dengan tangan tersembunyi di saku celana dan mata melihat ke langit.

            Mata hijau kebiruannya melirik warna yang ada di atas sana. Biru. _Biru. Terlalu banyak warna biru._

            “Soal pramugara itu, petunjuknya sangat jelas. Korban jelas ditikam saat—“

            Dan secara alamiah Sherlock melakukan kebiasaannya. John tersenyum pada angkasa.

 

 

 


End file.
